1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination device, preferably a reading lamp, which has a light source with preferably at least one light-emitting diode as well as a light-guiding element for the illumination of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from the field of dentistry are mobile light sources in which a light source, such as, for example, an LED illumination unit, is firmly joined with a flexible or rigid light guide. Light sources of this type are used, among other things, for hardening dental fillings.
WO 01/19280 A1 describes, by way of example, an irradiating instrument, which includes a light-emitting unit and a light-receiving unit with an input opening, with the light-emitting unit being composed of a plurality of light-emitting elements whose beams, emitting in a cone of light, irradiate the input openings directly.
US 2004/0043351 A1 describes a similar unit, in which a lens element is provided for better focusing.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,169 is a similar element, in which, among other things, a rigid light guide is provided, which has a concave geometry as light input surface.